


Not Friends (Not Yet)

by yalltookmyusernameideas



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crying, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Roman is mentioned, ts spoilers, virgil isn't janus's friend yet but he's still trying to help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23978104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yalltookmyusernameideas/pseuds/yalltookmyusernameideas
Summary: The two of them, they weren't friends. They might not be for a while. But Virgil wasn't a heartless asshole. He could relate, so he was going to try and help.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, platonic anxceit
Comments: 7
Kudos: 170





	Not Friends (Not Yet)

Despite his newfound place in the group, Janus was left feeling… empty was the best way to describe it. He wasn’t disappointed, certainly not! But he also wasn't as happy as he though he’d be. Empty was the closest he could get to describing it in words. 

Janus didn’t  _ like  _ this feeling of emptiness. It looked too close to sad for his taste, and he was  _ not _ sad. Maybe he was annoyed, or pissy, or rightfully angry, but never  _ sad _ . 

_ “Janus? What are you, a middle school librarian?”  _

Janus squeezed his eyes shut. Yeah, maybe his remarks were uncalled for. But so were Roman’s. All he did was go back on the defensive once his position was compromised. It was nothing new! It was where he usually was! It was a familiar position! 

So why did it leave him with this empty feeling? 

Two sharp knocks startled Janus out of his thoughts. 

“Who is it?” He called, looking over as the door creaked and an eyeshadow adorned scowl gazed into his room. 

“You’re spiraling.” Virgil mumbled. 

Janus nodded in agreement, a choked off “yeah” leaving his mouth without his consent. 

Virgil took that as an invitation, nudging his way through the door as he approached Deceit, approached  _ Janus _ , and made sure to squat down so they were level. Virgil placed a grounding hand on Janus’s shoulder but didn’t look up at him, didn’t force Janus to meet his eyes. 

Virgil took a deep breath. “We’re not friends, and I don’t like you. And I don’t think that’s going to change significantly for a while.” 

Janus let out a humorless laugh. “Wow Virgil, you’re great at this comfort thing.” He tried for snarky but it came out more broken and depressed. 

“Hush, I’m getting there.” Virgil scolded, tone lacking the harshness Janus was expecting.

Virgil took another deep breath, and Janus realized he was steadying himself. This was a big step for him too, whether he knew it or not. 

“While that stuff is all true, he still…” Virgil looked up at Janus now, but the eye contact wasn't searing, wasn't scathing, wasn't anything like Janus had expected it to be. Instead, it was soft and held understanding, and suddenly Janus remembered that Virgil had been here before, in his position, having revealed his name, being met with mixed reactions, being vulnerable and  _ scared _ of what it might mean for his future as a side. 

“Roman still made fun of your name. It was an asshole move. Yeah, you didn’t react great either, but what else were you supposed to do? Lie there and take it? Roman hurt you by laughing at your name. That’s not okay. So while I may not like you, and we may not be friends, I’m still here for you, because I get it.” 

Janus held Virgil’s gaze as he felt tears well up in his eyes. He held Virgil’s gaze until his vision went blurry and he felt himself being pulled forward, softly colliding with what he could only assume was Virgil’s chest and finally letting out a soft, choked off sob. 

Virgil carded his fingers through Janus’s hair and let him sob brokenly into his chest. They didn’t talk the rest of the night, not even when Virgil helped Janus up off the floor and over to his bed, not the next morning when they exchanged glances that weren’t quite friendly but were far from hostile, and not when Virgil sat maybe just a little closer than needed on the couch that afternoon. 

They weren’t friends, not yet. But Janus hoped that with this little bit of understanding between them that maybe one day they could be 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, your feedback is appreciated!  
> You can also find me on tumblr at @yalltookmyurlideas and @chris-writings


End file.
